The Morning After
by XxKeyOfHeartxX
Summary: Request from MattyBrookes. Hangovers are the worst, but Ven finds himself easily distracted from the pain when he spends time with Aqua in her kitchen. Venqua


**Author's note:**

Hello again, this is a special request from Matty Brookes and decided that I'd give it a go. Y'know, try and make myself a better writer. I just hope you all enjoy it, and make sure to review so I know that you enjoy my stories n.n thanks people, PEACE OUT XD... Sorry, I took so long to publish it, I've been properly busy lately -_- And just so you know, since this took so long to get up (Because of my stupid school -_-) I don't think i'll take requests, SOWWY! It's just that it kinda puts that extra bit of stress on my shoulders because I'm too scared that the person who wanted the story won't like it.

So i'm afraid to say that until further notice, I won't be taking requests from now on, again, sorry TT-TT

* * *

><p>Aqua and Mai were casually sat in the bluenette's living room of her small apartment, they were snuggled up under Mai's sky blue blanket that she brought over, with glasses of wine in their hands, sobbing into tissues as they watched the television screen with glassy eyes. Despite the movie being '28 days later' they couldn't help but cry at how sad it was, the fact that the children's father could do so much destruction was heartbraking!<p>

Aqua removed the tissue from her face for a brief moment to take a small sip of of red wine before moving the tissue back to her face, however, both girls stared wide eyed as the boy's father stood before him in their final reunion. "Run. Run! RUN!" Mai screamed at the screen, pushing the blanket off her legs and sitting on the edge of the sofa, her arms outstretched.

Aqua was thinking the exact same thing and turned away when the father ran at his son and tackled him before biting into his neck, Mai let out a small shriek and sank back into the sofa, her knees held up to her chest and sobbed into a tissue. They watched the rest of the movie in pure silence until the credits rolled, both sad and scared shit-less. "Aqua," the brunette started, her body shaking. "Yeah?" Aqua answered, fear dripping in her voice from the last scene of France. "D-Don't let me go home."

At this, both girls burst into a fit of hysterics, the two didn't really get petrified, they just took a small scare every now and then, "Nah, I'm just kiddin'." Mai chuckled as she put her glass back on the coffee table and took her blanket before standing up and heading for the door, "I'll see you tomorrow, love." she called just as she was about to open the door. "Alright, see ya." Aqua replied.

Just as Mai opened the door, she looked into the hallway and screamed, startling Aqua and caused her to drop her wine, spilling it all down her white, button-up shirt. She cast her sapphire eyes on the brunette who was sweat dropping, "What is it, Mai?" she asked frantically, and as if to answer her question, Terra stumbled into the apartment, tripping over his own two feet and falling on his face. "Ouch." Mai winced at how much that would hurt her brother in the morning.

Soon following Terra, though, was a rather unsteady Ventus, he stumbled in and looked down at Terra, swaying as he did so, until he took a giant step over him with his arms outstretched and blowing a raspberry as he did so. "Ven," Mai started, swaying her hand in front of her face, "are you guys drunk?" she asked, smelling the alcohol on the two.

"Pfft. Noooooo..." Ven slurred before Terra finally managed to stand and leaned on Mai, "Have I evah told you? I wuv you, wittle sissssssss." he said, and arm draped around her shoulders and really did his best to emphasize each word. Aqua stifled her laughter as she watched the scene unfold, Mai slapped Terra across the face to try and sober him up, but that resulted in him falling backwards and landing on his ass. From her left, Aqua could see Ventus swaying back and forth, she looked at him and raised a brow when she saw that he wasn't even looking at her face, more like ten inches south from there.

"...I can see your chest." he said lazily, pointing at her the soaked part of her shirt, blinking a few times with a blank face. "Jeez, Ven, how much did you drink?" she asked with a small chuckle. When Ventus didn't reply, Aqua rolled her eyes and turned back to the siblings, "Hey, you guys wanna just crash here tonight?" she asked, Mai looked over her shoulder - while helping Terra to his feet - "Nah, I only live across the hall. Besides, I think it would be better if we separated these two." she said, gesturing to the boys with a nod of her head.

Aqua giggled and nodded her head, "'Kay." she turned back to Ventus - who was still looking at her chest, by the way - and tilted his chin so that he was looking at her face, he blinked. "Well, Ven, looks like you're sleeping on the couch tonight." she explained. Ventus lived a couple of blocks away, and Aqua didn't want him to stay on his own while he was this drunk. As for Terra, he shared his apartment with Ven and when those two were drunk together-... Let's just say, Aqua had never had to pay so much munny to bail them out of jail before. And the blunette couldn't drive him home since she'd had a few glasses of wine.

"...You have really pretty eyes." Ven stated bluntly, staring straight into her sapphire orbs. Aqua felt her face go pink, and it only made it worse when she heard Mai laugh before she left the apartment with her older brother, leaving the two alone. Aqua sighed and let go of his chin, only for Ven's ocean gaze to drop to her chest again and he reached his hands out, "Are those real?"

**_SMACK!_**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ventus felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head. Wincing in pain, the blonde put a hand to his head and forced his eyes open, despite the fact that they felt like lead. The first thing that he noticed was that he was laying on a couch, but it wasn't his. Ignoring the pain in his head, Ventus pushed himself up and looked at his surroundings, recognizing it as Aqua's living room. "Aw...shit." he muttered under his breath and rubbed his aching temples before he swung his legs over the side of the couch and stood up, only to fall back down due to his wobbly legs.<p>

"Finally up, huh?" a familiar voice said from behind him, the blonde gulped, fearing for the worst, and turned around. "Uh..." his breath was caught in his throat when he caught sight of a familiar bluenette leaning against the door way to her kitchen, dressed in a huge, white button up shirt with a few buttons undone and a cup of coffee in her hands. What made it worse was that when he looked down at himself, he was dressed in nothing but his black boxers and one sock - his left one.

Ventus felt his face flush completely groaned when he felt the throbbing in his head again and dropped on his back, still on the sofa, "What the hell happened last night?" he almost dreaded to ask.

Aqua felt a smirk growing on her lips as she made her way over to the sofa and leaned over the back of it and looked down at the blonde, "Well..." she started in a rather seductive voice. Ventus whimpered and pulled his hand away from his head and looked up at Aqua, "We didn't..." he started, trying his best not to say it, but the bluenette gave him a look that told him to go on. "We didn't...have... intercourse, did we?" he asked with a strangely high pitched voice. Aqua was silent for a moment, answering his question and he groaned.

"Shit." he muttered and got to his feet and held his hands out in front of him, "I'm so sorry, Aqua. I hope I didn't hurt you in any way, and hope that we-" he was cut of when Aqua broke out into a fit of hysterics and was hanging over the sofa due to her laughter. "Wh-What's so funny?" he wondered, his face turning a light shade of pink. After a while, Aqua regained her posture and stood up straight, still giggling, "Y-Your face...We didn't do it last night, but _man_, that was hilarious." she explained and burst into laughter again.

Ventus sighed and sent the bluenette a glare, "Then why are we wearing hardly anything?" he questioned with a raised brow, as if he was right. Aqua looked up at him again and bit back her chuckles, "Well, I'm like this 'cause I wanted to do that to you and see the look on your face. A-And you're in your boxers..." she laughed, trying her best to keep her cool, "Because...y-you _may_ have performed a...a strip tease for me." she managed to say before she fell on the floor with laughter, clutching her sides and rolling over the floor, her coffee mug now empty and sat on the wooden floor next to her as she laughed.

Ventus felt his face burn so hot that you to fry eggs on it, he looked like a strawberry with blonde leaves to tell the truth. Well, at least that explained the lack of clothing, "Then," he started, "why am I still wearing my boxers if I gave you a-" he cut himself short when Aqua chuckled from behind the couch, "Y-You get the point."

"Aha!" Aqua jumped up to her feet and leaned on the sofa again, pointing at Ventus, "That, my friend, is because I managed to stop you...I still don't know how though." she finished, pondering to herself for a moment before shaking her head and picked up her mug from the floor, "Anyway. Do you want an aspirin for your hangover?" she questioned, Ventus gave a small nod and followed Aqua into the kitchen to get the much needed medicine.

"So..." Ventus started before swallowing the pill, "Where's Terra?"

"At Mai's." she answered simply and reached into the cupboard to get some plates, "Breakfast?" Ventus shook his head before he noticed that she wasn't facing him, "No thanks." he answered. Aqua shrugged and reached for the top shelf where her plates were, only to find that she was too short. She groaned in annoyance and stretched as far as she could, going onto her tiptoes as she reached for a plate, causing her shirt to ride up, showing half of her ass.

Ventus felt a lump form in his throat and thanked the lord that she was wearing underwear, otherwise...well, he didn't know what he would do. But that still didn't stop him from staring, he even tilted his head to the side to get a clearer glance before he shook his head violently and held the cold glass of water to his forehead. "Hey, Ven?" Aqua's voice reached his ears, and he looked up to see her looking over her shoulder at him, "Can you help me?" she asked wishfully, Ven sighed and put the glass down on the counter before he made his way over to her.

Since he was a few inches taller than her, Ven managed to get a plate, but he still had to stretch, and seeing as Aqua didn't move, he accidentally brushed up against her. The pair blushed as Ven shyly handed her the crockery, she took it slowly and both adults looked at the floor. "Hrm," Ven coughed nervously "So, uh, why can't you reach your own plates?" he wondered, the hole scenario now forgotten as Aqua moved to get some food, "Well, I never realized how tall Mai was, and because she's always over here, she usually get the plates, bowls, ect." she answered with a shrug and walked over to the fridge and opened the door.

Ven nodded as Aqua bent over at the hips to get something from the bottom of the food storage system, Ventus found himself staring at her ass again, but this time he didn't bother looking away. Instead he found himself walking towards her, being the - slightly - forward guy that he was, Ven placed his hands on the bluenette's hips, causing her to shoot up straight. The blonde spun her around so that she was facing him and pushed his lips against hers.

Ventus shook the thoughts out of his head and continued to watch Aqua as she rummaged around for some food, but as he did he couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss her. Sure, he had a little crush on her when they first met in high school, but that slowly faded as time went on, so he'd thought about it, but not for years, and now the thought of them being together hit him like a ton of bricks.

To tell the truth, the blonde was a little disappointed when she stood up straight and made her way over to the oven with a pack of bacon in her hands. 'Bacon...sexy.' he thought with a playful grin on his face as he shook his head, chuckling at his own little remark. "What are you laughing at?" Aqua asked, raising a brow at him. Ventus simply waved her off, "Nothing."

Not believing him, Aqua put the still closed pack of bacon on the counter and made her way over to him, stopped merely inches away from him, "Is that so?" she asked playfully, lifting her knee to lightly graze against against him. Ven gasped at the sparks that shot through him and squirmed, trying to pull his hips away, only to remember that he was leaning against the counter.

"Y-Yeah." he stuttered, looking off to the side, trying to avoid looking at her and waiting to wake up from his little fantasy like seconds before, only he didn't snap out of it. When Aqua placed her hands on his shoulders and ground her knee into him harder, she chuckled when she saw his hands grip the counter top before she pulled herself away and went back to the oven.

Ven was a little disappointed that she stopped and was even more disappointed when she walked away, "Wh-What was that?" he asked a little to loudly, trying to take his mind off of the warmth he felt in his downstairs area. Aqua simply giggled and continued to make her breakfast as though she hadn't done anything at all, "What was what?" Ven growled under his breath before a light bulb switched on above his head - for the first time - as he swayed his way over to Aqua.

She was completely unaware of him until she felt two hands on either side of her hips, she smirked to herself but acted completely normal, as though he wasn't doing anything. "If that's the case then," Ven said lowly, his hot breath grazing over her ear, "It wouldn't be anything if I did this..." he continued and nuzzled his face into the crook of Aqua's neck and raised his hands to her waist.

Aqua stayed silent, the smirk on her face faltering slightly with each movement he did until his hands were on her chest, she let out a sigh of pleasure and released her grip on the pan that held her sizzling bacon and shut the oven of before she leaned her head back to look at him. Ven noticed this and genuinely smiled at her before Aqua raised her hands behind her and wrapped them around his neck, bringing his face closer to hers.

Ven's smile dropped as he felt Aqua's lips softly graze against his before he fully pushed their lips together in a chaste kiss, but it ended almost as quickly as it started and the pair pulled back to look at each other. Sapphire clashed with ocean blue for a moment before Aqua broke the contact by spinning around to face him and pressed her lips against his again.

This kiss lasted longer than the last, and they were glad. Ventus licked at her lower lip, asking for entrance, which she obliged to and aloud him to explore her cavern before his tongue bumped against hers, wanting some attention. Before Aqua knew it, she was being pushed up against the counter top and sharing a rather passionate kiss with Ven.

Ven. The shy and obedient boy that she met back in high school, along with Terra and all three of them hit it off, and it wasn't long after that when she was introduced to Terra's twin sister, Mai. Aqua was always curious of Ventus the moment she met him, he was always quiet around her, but any opportunity to catch her attention, he took. But over the years, he stopped fighting to gain her attention and just plain out spoke to her, he confided in her and she did the same. If Aqua was telling the truth, she would say that she always had a little bit of a crush on him, everything about him just seemed to draw her in, his looks, his personality, you name it!

But Aqua just hoped that he felt the same way, that this wasn't just a spur of the moment thing and never happen again. Aqua was pulled out of her thoughts when the front door opened, and laughter filled their ears. The two paused their actions and stared at each other with wide eyes before a small "Oh." came from behind Ven. Aqua slowly looked over his shoulder and smiled sheepishly at a rather shocked pair of twins, their mouths agape and eyes like dinner plates.

A long silence passed before the twins burst into hysterics, leaning onto each other for support. "B-Bout...Time!" Terra laughed, clutching his sides as Mai fell to the floor from laughing so hard. Aqua and Ven shared a quick glance before a dark shade of red stained their cheeks and they pulled away from each other, standing on either end of the kitchen in hopes to shut the twins up.

"I don't even wanna know what happened to you two last night." Mai chuckled, using her brother's arm to pull her up to her feet, still giggling like an idiot. Aqua stood silent for a moment, completely embarrassed before she felt a smirk tugging at her lips, and a very evil one at that. Ventus caught her stare and feared for the worst, she eyed him up and down and he gave himself a quick glance before he looked back up to Aqua, who was making her way over to the siblings.

"Aqua, don't you dare-"

"Ven did a strip tease!"

"..."

"..."

"...Bitch."

* * *

><p>Hey, sorry for the sucky ending, I just had to finish this before I exploded with guilt for taking so long to put it up, reviews are really appreciated and I hope you all enjoyed it, if not, then let me know how I could improve. Again, I hope this was the sort of thing you was looking for MattyBrookes, let me know what you think!<p>

Also, I don't know why Aqua and Mai were crying at '28 days later' I watched it last night and it grimaced although I shall watch it again in the future 'cause I do that n.n I also had the huge urge to do something about the cast being drunk, I decided to put it into this. Omigod, just imagine Ventus doing a strip tease XD but I'm so sorry it took so long to get up, I feel guilty.

Oh, and just so you know, **TERRA AND MAI AREN'T TWINS!** I just had to get that across so nobody assumed n.n anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review!


End file.
